drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Senbe Norimaki
}} Senbe Norimaki (則巻千兵衛; also spelled as 則巻センベエ), also known as Dr. Slump, is the deuteragonist of the Dr. Slump series. He is Penguin Village's goofy and lecherous genius inventor and creator of Arale. Even though the series is named after him, he is often pushed aside in favor of the stories revolving more around his android creation Arale instead. Creation and Conception Senbe Norimaki is based off of Akira Toriyama himself and was originally planned to be the main character of the series but his editor Kazuhiko Torishima didn't like the idea and wanted Arale as the main character instead because of Torishima favoring cute female characters instead and thinking that Senbei was not interesting enough by himself.Dr. Slump extra chapter, "I'm Serious, For Once: The Secrets of...Dr. Slump" Senbe was originally going to be a cool and handsome man but because Toriyama didn't want Senbe to be cooler than himself he made Senbe have an idiotic personality instead so he can seem cool in comparison.Dr. Slump extra chapter, "Dr. Slump A True Story" Appearance Senbe is on the portly side and has bushy black hair and a mustache. He is seen wearing a large number of outfits throughout the series most famously his white lab coat. Sometimes he wears a blue shirt and pants with a hat that has the name Slump on it. Though Akira Toriyama often draws most of the characters short and chubby, especially Senbe Norimaki, there are times Senbei Norimaki becomes more "realistic", becoming quite tall and rugged-looking. Personality While Senbe is one of most genius minds in the world, he lacks common sense with how goofy he makes his inventions. He's a highly eccentric and strange individual. Senbe also likes to eat ramen and smoke cigarettes. Since Senbe is a huge lecher, it will give him the drive to quickly create an invention if it will allow him to see panties, a naked woman or get a date. When he is feeling confident and trying to impress, he transforms into a more handsome, taller version of himself (for a very brief period of three minutes). When in this state he very strongly resembles Tony Stark, the billionaire inventor of Iron Man. History Early Life Sometime when Senbei was young, his parents passed away. Also when he was young, Senbei began hating dogs when one told that he was stupid. He went to Penguin Village Middle School and his teacher was his first love. When he became an inventor, some of his early inventions were a talking Alarm Clock and the Future Camera which can show take a picture of what something or someone will look like in the future. The Birth of Arale Senbei's life changed in The Birth of Arale when he created an android who he adopted as his daughter. Senbei had to go to a trip to The Store to get clothes for her but when it came to buying Panties for her, he chose to cross dress as a school girl so he wouldn't seem like a pervert buying them. Once he took the girl around the town to see if she was a convincing girl, he gave her the name Arale and identity of his younger sister when introducing her to his friend Aoi Kimidori at the Coffee Pot. The next day in Here Comes Arale, He talked to another of his long time friends the Penguin Village Junior High Principal and enrolled Arale in Middle School. When meeting Arale's teacher Midori Yamabuki he fell in love with her. Later during the day he went to the Penguin Village Movie Theater to see Nekotoraman vs. Nekotora-7 with Aoi. At night he waited for Arale to come home from school but was late and received a call from the Penguin Village Police Station to pick up Arale who got into trouble for injuring Gala and Pagos while hanging out with her new friends Akane Kimidori, Taro and Peasuke Soramame. In Something's Missing!, Arale comes to Senbei saying that she is missing the other girls had while they were changing which Senbei immediately assumes is the female genital. Never actually seeing a bare female crotch in his life he decides to build the See-Thru Glasses so he can go out around Penguin Village to see woman nude to "study" them for reference in making Arale a more complete girl. When he sees that Midori is driving by on her scooter, he tries to get a closer look and accidentally gets hit by it breaking the glasses and Arale tells Senbei if he got to see her belly button, the missing part she was actually referring to. In Dr. Monster Senbei sends Arale to go buy him some cigarettes for him after disapproving of the fake Midori head she made for herself. After Arale comes back with the cigarettes, Senbei receives a call from Dr. Monster who was trying to hold ransom on her but then gives Arale the phone surprising him that she had already escaped. As Senbei was about to give Arale some Robovita-A to recharge her, she ran off making Senbei build the K-9 Robot to track down Arale from her scent from a pair of her panties. When Senbei finds his way to Arale who was at King Gidora Mansion, he gives her the Robovita-A while a doctor was by to try to see what was wrong with her. In Which Will It Be?, Senbei gives himself an obvious cameo while many of the clubs at Penguin Junior High are attempting to get Arale to join them. In Bearly Friends!, Senbei helps Arale train a captive bear she freed to get him fit to live in the wild again. When the bear got returned to the wild and got shot by a Hunter, Senbei managed to save the bears life by turning him into a powerful cyborg bear using the parts from Arale's body and builds Arale a new body once they got back home. In Arale is Akane!?, Akane fools Senbei into thinking she is Arale and he finds it strange that Arale is asking where the bathroom is and telling him she is hungry since Akane is unaware that Arale is an android. In The Big-Small Gun!, Senbei invents the Big-Small Ray Gun which can make things giant or huge. While going out to get some groceries to enlarge he ends up taking a hair dryer instead and comes home to find that Arale messed around with the gun and turned herself huge. In 1980: Living For Tomorrow!, Senbei is eating ramen when Arale discovers his old invention the Future Camera and Arale ends up taking a picture of him showing that he will be balding in 15 years. Later on, Arale complains to Senbei that she won't get bigger in the future and Senbei tells Arale that he will make her bigger in a few years. In The Time Slipper, Senbei stays up all night to finish his time machine known as the Time Slipper and wakes Arale up to show her. When Arale ends up using the time machine, Senbei ends up getting worried since she goes missing all day. When Arale finally comes back at night, Senbei opens up a box that she brought him and the box ended up being from Urashima Tarō and turned him old. After finding a way to return sometime after, Senbei starts a time travel adventure in The Mysterious Egg with Peasuke and Arale to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur. When they discover a dinosaur, Senbei shoots it with his Numb Ray Gun but it ends up having no effect. When they meet Peasuke's Ancestor, Senbei gives him a lighter because he was having trouble starting a fire and Senbei recieves an egg in exchange. After returning back to the present, Senbei kept the egg incubated in his lab assuming it was a dinosaur egg but it instead hatched a baby. In Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?, Senbei is seen now taking care of the baby as a new member of the Norimaki family. Needing to feed it, he called Aoi to ask if she could breast feed it and got yelled at. After being surprised that it can eat anything, Senbei begins to play with it and throw it up lightly just before Arale throws it extremely high and surprised when it survived. While taking the baby into the bath with him and Arale they discover that it has wings on it and can fly. After the bath, Senbei decides they should name the baby and gets annoyed when Arale keeps deciding monster names but then just lets her and they name it Gadzilla or Gatchan for short. The Happy Doctor He actually gets a date with Midori and goes into space. On the way back, Arale Norimaki's friends play a prank on them for leaving them behind. They dress up like old people, and say that the time is 2030 (the year in the Manga being 1981.) The Crazy Honeymoon Senbei finally marries Midori when he accidentally proposes to her while she was on the toilet. A year later, they have a son named Turbo. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' series When Goku was chasing General Blue in the skies of Penguin Village, Senbei constantly made peace signs in front of the screen since it has been awhile since he had been been in Shonen Jump (or on TV, in the anime). Akane yells at him for being stupid. Goku and Arale later show up at his house and ask if he could fix the Dragon Radar so he can find General Blue. Senbei was confused of it's really advanced technology and was even more put down when Goku said a girl made it. Turbo secretly saved him from looking like an idiot by fixing it behind his back using his powers. General Blue shows up at his house and attempts to kill Goku and steal Senbei's plane, but Arale defeats him. While General Blue got away with the radar, Senbei let Turbo take his airplane apart to make Goku a new radar. In Dragon Ball Super he attends the "World Invention Award" for creating the Reality Machine #2. Dr. Slump remake In the 1997 ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Senbei's face and hair was changed a bit. His intentions for creating Arale were changed as well. He originally intended to make an attractive maid for himself, but it went wrong with Arale ending up being an accident. When Goku shows up in the remake, Senbei is forced to spend several days trying to fix the radar (Turbo wasn't born yet in the remake to fix it for him). Inventions *Arale Norimaki – The first known perfect Android created by Senbei, although a flaw is that she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. *See-Thru Glasses – Pair of glasses that can see through anything non-organic. Senbei tries to use it to see girls naked, but they are destroyed when Midori accidentally hits him with her scooter. *Cyborg Bear – He converted a bear that was shot by a hunter into a cyborg to save its life. *Big-Small Ray Gun – A gun that can shrink or enlarge anything. *Future Camera – A camera that takes a picture and shows what whatever is in the picture will look like in the future. A dial changes how far in the future this picture is shown. *Time Slipper – A flat board that travels through time when Mr. Time, a talking clock slips on it. If the board is missing, any flat, smooth surface can substitute it. *Numb Ray Gun – A ray gun that freezes anything in place. It failed when Senbei used it against a dinosaur. *K-9 Robot – Built to quickly track Arale when she was lost, it has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is apparently rather realistic, as it thinks freely and urinates at some points. *Cola Plane – A round airplane powered by the fizz from a giant can of cola. It runs out of fuel rather quickly. *Reality Machine – A talking rice cooker that generates a real copy of whatever was on a picture that was put inside of it. *Barberman – A robotic hairdresser. It has an odd style of humor, a love for singing, and a self-destruct mechanism. It actually can not cut har very well. *Ponpoko Morph Gun – A transformation ray modeled after tanuki of Japanese mythology. The user points at whatever or whoever they wish to transform, says what they want it/he/she to become using a microphone at the back, and a ray transforms the object/person. For them to return to normal, the user must say "turn back!". Senbei says this invention is "Sold in manga only!" *Car – He built a car for King Nikochan and his servant instead of a spaceship to get them back home because Senbei did not know they were aliens. Video game appearances *''Dr. Slump Arale Part I: Hoyoyo Bomber'' *''Dr. Slump Arale Part III: Ncha! Bycha'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Dr. Slump PlayStation'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (voice) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice actors * 1980s Series and Dragon Ball - Kenji Utsumi * Indonesian Dub 1980s Series - M. Nur (Bonar) * 1990s series - Yūsaku Yara * Indonesian Dub 1990s Series - Ach. Sonny * Funimation dub of Dragon Ball - Brice Armstrong * Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Super - R. Bruce Elliot * KingMation Fan Dub - Alex Williams * Lost Animax/Cartoon Network Asia Dub - Michael C. Pizzuto * Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball - Adam Hunter Trivia *Senbei Norimaki's name is from Senbei Norimaki (a kind of Japanese rice cracker), whereas Arale Norimaki's name is from Arale, a different kind of rice cracker. Norimaki means "wrapped", and it refers to a specific type of each respective kind of rice cracker. * People can see Senbei's more serious face when he does it since Goku asks him how he did it. * In the Harmony Gold English Dub, his real name is never uttered by any of the characters and is only referred to by his nickname Dr. Slump. * In many episodes, he invents something and Arale Norimaki calls him Doraemon. Doraemon is a anime about a blue robot cat that was on the same time as Dr.Slump. References ja:則巻千兵衛 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Norimaki Family Category:Parents Category:Inventors Category:Fighters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball